narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hanare
is a kunoichi from the Jōmae Village. Background As a young child, Hanare was said to be very lonely since she had never known her family or seen her own village. She was trained from an early age in the art of espionage. One day, she was found crying in a place near her village by the young Kakashi, who spotted her and carried her on his back. He then explained to her that she can look up to the clouds above and find her way. They both were then seen by a ninja from Hanare's village and Kakashi put her down on her feet, said goodbye and left. She was then excited that someone like Kakashi was able to help her in her life. At one point, she met Kakashi Hatake and developed romantic feelings for him. Hanare, a spy from Jōmae Village from the Land of Keys, was summoned to infiltrate the Land of Fire and to investigate Konoha affairs. She was captured by Anbu and placed in the Honesty Room to be tortured. There was nothing she would reveal so the Third Hokage asked to use a more humane approach. Inoichi Yamanaka read into her brain and found no memories of her village except one; a memory of meeting a young Kakashi when she was just a lost child looking for her village. Kakashi taught Hanare to look up at the clouds for guidance whenever she felt sad and lonely, this memory she cherished. Inoichi asked Kakashi to spend a day with her and to use his Sharingan to get further into her psyche. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stalked the pair thinking that they are involved. Falling down from the tree, making fools of themselves, also making Kakashi kiss Hanare by accident when they both fell. Naruto grabs the flowers from Sakura and offers them to Hanare as to accept their "relationship". In the meantime, Konoha finds out that Riichi, one of their jōnin, was captured by the Jōmae Village. It was proposed that Riichi is to be exchanged for Hanare. This exchange, however, took a turn when Kakashi refused to give her up. In actuality, Hanare's technique had allowed her to gather information regarding Konoha from Inoichi during the interrogation, and Kakashi had realised this during the kiss, when his Sharingan had met with her eye. The exchange proceeded regardless, but a trap had been set in order to keep Hanare from returning to Jōmae Village with the information, leading her to use the commotion to escape. Kakashi caught up to her on a cliff ready to fight her. Hanare said she had erased the memories that she gained from Konoha, as she had been accepted and found the home she always wanted there. She continued saying how she should die in his hands, but Kakashi responded saying he cannot kill a ninja that has lost her pride and told her to leave. He told Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura that she felt cornered so she jumped off the cliff, and that she was an admirable ninja. She is last seen walking away to an unknown destination. Kakashi remembered her when seeing an entertainer that looked very much like Hanare, though she had blue eyes instead of brown, and lacked a beauty mark under her right eye. Appearance Hanare was a fair skinned, slender young woman with brown eyes and straight, dull green hair. When in disguise as a street performer she wore a red, sleeveless top with fur surrounding the top of her chest and below her shoulders. She also wears a green and blue skirt over a striped blue, orange and yellow skirt, a pink sash around her waist and black sandals. Her hair fell down to her waist with one bang that covered her left eye and she wore an orange hat with red horizontal stripes. Her make-up consisted of red lipstick and red eyeshadow and she had a beauty spot below her right eye, she also wore earrings made up of three purple pearls and a purple band around her neck. She wrapped yellow bandages around her hands and arms that reached just below her elbows. Naruto and Sakura both admired her beauty, expressing their admiration when they first saw her. While being escorted by Kakashi around the village, Hanare let two bangs frame both sides of her face and wore a pale, yellow kimono top that fell short above her waist and a red top underneath, light purple skirt and black shinobi boots. It was later revealed that she was wearing her proper shinobi attire underneath which consisted of a brown flak jacket with a red mesh top underneath, black pants with bandages around her right thigh and calfs, brown shin guards, black fingerless gloves that stretched to the top of her biceps and black shinobi boots. She wore the Jōmae village forehead protector and tied her hair in a loose ponytail with a red ribbon, while still letting two bangs frame her face. Abilities Hanare's abilities allow her to look into her own brain and thus into anyone's mind that infiltrates into her brain by using her right eye. She can also erase all of the intel she had gathered up until this point. To use this technique, she weaves signs by moving her eye in specific patterns. Hanare's special technique can help her in collecting and gathering information in various areas. Due to her training, she has built up an immensely strong will, unyielding to seemingly any form of torture, even by the likes of Ibiki Morino, a master manipulator of the human psyche. Part II Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha In the aftermath of Pain's Assault, Hanare held a performance in Konoha before departing the village. de:Hanare fr:Hanare